Who's Choice
by writestories315
Summary: impulse story from way back


Title - Who Choice?

Classification - impulse story

Spoilers - When the Bough Breaks

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nor do I admit to owning anything. If I really owned anything do you think it would take me 15 years to pay back my students loans.

Summery - read the title to find out

****Author's Notes - I'm kind of sketchy on the law about the fathers rights to an unborn child. But my take is that it takes two to have a baby and both should be included in the decision. Please ignore all mistakes but I had the overwhelming urge to write this tonight. Also please don't get irate with me for writing this.****

**written in 2002**

* * *

**November 21, 2002**

**JAG - Admiral's Office**

**9:22am**

"You want to do what?"

"Prevent an abortion, Sir."

"Who's and why?"

"Lt. Singer's, Sir. My brother is the father and he has a right to know what she wants to do."

The Admiral sat down "You're sure he's the father?"

"Yes Sir." Harm said.

"Have you looked into this Harm?" The Admiral asked

"Sir, the law isn't clear on this issue." Harm said.

"How are you going to handle it?" The Admiral asked.

Harm took a breath, "I've been trying to get a hold of Sergie since I found out about Singer's pregnancy and I've been unable to contact him. But she has told me she is going to have one." Harm took a breath, "We've dealt with custody cases before."

"But this isn't a custody case." The Admiral stated.

"I know, Sir." Harm said.

"Who's going to be you're attorney?" The Admiral asked.

"I was going to represent myself, Sir." Harm said.

"Like hell you will. Turner will be your attorney." The Admiral informed him. "Manetti will be Singers." He then took a breath, "I'll explain the case to Turner and Manetti. But you need to remember your the client not council."

"Yes Sir." Harm said.

**November 26, 2002**

**JAG - Courtroom 3**

**9:00am**

A few days later the case starts Manetti and Singer are pushing for the court to dismiss the case because Singer only has a one week till the end of her first trimester. If she has the abortion in the second trimester she'll be committing a crime.

"Request for the case to be overturned is denied." Admiral Morris stated much to the dismay for Singer and Manetti.

Turner then started his opening statement and had expert witnesses and pro-life demonstrators plead the issues of a fathers right in the court. Admiral Morris listened to Turners side.

Turner also put Harm on the stand and Harm pleaded his case that his brother needs to know and that this baby is part of him. Harm also mentioned that if he could just have a little more time to contact Sergie that this could be solved with no problem. However time is not on his hands.

Then Manetti brought her case in front of the court. She brought forth pro-choice demonstrators to discuss how the woman must take responsibility for the child and it's her choice. Manetti also brought out Roe V. Wade and tried to bring that light of the Supreme Court upholding a woman's right to chose.

Manetti placed Singer on the stand and had Singer tell her story. Singer stated basically that she's doesn't want a child and to consider giving it up for adoption would take too long and that her career would suffer.

**November 27, 2002**

**JAG - Courtroom 3**

**2:34**

"I've reached my decision and I must say I wish I did not have to rule in a case of this matter. I've had to put my personal feelings aside and face this as a person without feelings. This matter is delicate and I hope that one day there will be no gray area in the law." Admiral Morris then paused. "With that said, I find in the case of Lt. Singer."

Singer smiled at Admiral Morris as Harm closed his eyes. "But before I let you leave Lt. I would like to say something's. Even though I have found in your favor every time you walk into a court room I will know what you have done and it will reflect in the way I view you as a person. I'm also pretty sure that the way others view you will be entirely different from this day forward." He then gave Singer a stern look, "Court adjourned."

**JAG - Outside Harm's Office**

"How's he's taking it?" Harriet asked Sturgis who was coming out of Harm's office.

Sturgis took a deep breath, "I wish there was something we could do."

"I know." Harriet said.

Singer then walked into the bullpen and everyone shot her an evil look. "Commander, I would like to compliment you on your case." Singer said to Sturgis.

"Lt. Singer as of today I have no use for you as a human being." Sturgis said as he walked away.

Singer then tilled her head and gave Sturgis her questioning-look. Then she looked at Harriet, "What's your problem?"

"I'm just wondering if you have a heart and a soul." Harriet said before she walked off.

**December 3, 2002 - (two weeks later)**

**Harm's Apartment**

**8:34pm**

Sturgis opened the door to Harm's apartment to see Mac standing there. "I just got in. How is he?" Mac asked.

"He just keeps staring at that picture in his hands." Sturgis said.

Mac walked past Sturgis and looked at Harm sitting on his couch with a framed picture in his hands. "Let me talk to him."

"Sure." Sturgis said as he stood by the kitchen and watched Mac walk over to Harm.

"Hey." Mac said sitting down next to Harm.

Harm looked at Mac's face, "I couldn't do it."

"Harm." Mac softly said.

"I couldn't save my father. I couldn't keep Sergie in the country. And now." Harm said breaking off.

"Talk to me, Harm. Don't shut down." Mac said to him.

"I couldn't even save a baby." Harm said as a tear feel down his cheek.

Mac then wrapped her arms around Harm and held him to her. Sturgis looked over at Mac and caught her eye. He nodded to the door and Mac shook her head. Sturgis then quietly left the apartment.

"Everything is going to work out Harm." Mac told him.

Harm looked up at her, "How do you know that?"

"Because what comes around goes around." Mac said. "Singer is going to get hers and I promise you that it will be fine after a while."

"How could she do it?" Harm asked.

Mac took a breath, "She had her reasons. Just because we don't agree with them doesn't make her wrong."

"Now look who's defending her." Harm lightly said.

"I'm in impartial right now. I'm here for my friend." Mac said as she rubbed his back.

They sat with Mac holding Harm for a few minutes then he looked up to her and said with tears in his eyes, "I was going to be an uncle."

Mac closed her eyes as she felt his pain, "And some day you will be, just not today."

"I had a dream about playing baseball with the kid." Harm admitted. "He was a cute kid."

"Must get his looks from his fathers side." Mac said as she bushed back some hair from his forehead.

Harm smiled at her, for the first time since this whole thing has happened. "Do you think I'll be a good uncle?"

Mac smiled at him, "You'll be a great uncle. You've done a good job with Little AJ so far."

Harm smiled again. "Do you think I'll be a good father?"

"You'll be a wonderful father." Mac said. "I have no doubt in my mind about that."

"Thanks Mac." Harm then said to her.

"That's why I'm here." Mac said as Harm set the picture frame down and grabbed both of her hands.

For the first time Mac saw the picture he was holding. At first she thought it was a picture of Sergie and Harm or one of Harm and his father, but she was surprised to see a picture of her, Harm, and Little AJ.

**The End**


End file.
